


countdown.

by kaocreme



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaocreme/pseuds/kaocreme
Summary: tooth-rotting fluff. there's so much angst in the kaochisa tag shouldn't there be something to balance it out





	countdown.

It had been thirteen years since we first met, Chi-chan, but that was the first time we spent New Year's Eve alone together. The air was so frigid at the top of the hill where we used to play as children, I could feel it in my bones even through my padded kimono, but the warmth of your hand in mine felt like a thousand suns. We lay on our sides in silence, feeling the soft grass underneath, barely acknowledging the bustle of the carnival below, this hill a paradise belonging to just the two of us. I wished we could stay like this forever. My thumb rubbed lazy circles into the back of your hand. Your pulse quickened. I pretended I hadn't seen the flush spreading across your cheeks. Please, Chi-chan, I thought, make a move. It's still your sweet, shy little Kao-chan underneath the fancy exterior I wish I knew how to break out of. Please. Melt it with your touch, your lips against mine, so I don't have to. I felt my eyes fill with tears, miles above us the stars wink in sympathy. But as the cacophony of people below began their countdown, you did. You looked into my eyes, with that genuine smile I'd barely seen since we were children lighting up that pretty face the rest of Japan knew so well.  
"Four!"  
You tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.  
"Three!"  
I pulled you close.  
"Two!"  
Fleeting, isn't it, I told you just as you were about to lean in, I told you such moments like those could not be put into words even if the writer was Shakespeare himself, the words spilled from my mouth before I could stop them.  
"One!"  
As the fireworks went off in the new year's sky, you looked away in disgust and told me you had to go.

-

Fourteen years, Kao-chan, and the second time we spend New Year's Eve together. The view from this hilltop's just as perfect as it was last year. You've got to be thinking why I still agreed to spend the night with you even with what happened last year. I remember it so vividly, I knew the Kao-chan I've been in love with for as long as I could remember still existed. But you just had to ruin it. Let's be honest, Kao-chan. Sometimes I lie in bed wishing the Seta Kaoru your little kittens are all so smitten with would ravish me all night leaving no part of me untouched, too, but if anything, I far prefer you as Kao-chan. At least you're being honest as Kao-chan. I'm far from sick of you, Kao-chan. I'm sick of the lies. Just be yourself, and I'll be happy forever. Tonight, I want to make it up to you. Even if your stupid mouth ruins it again, I'll still give you every chance I can offer. Tonight's just as chilly as it had been last year, so I huddle up flush against your warmth. I saw the pink rise in your cheeks, but you say nothing. Eventually you break the silence with small talk about your band. In the middle of your story about Kokoro's latest bullshit I lie down with my head in your lap, peering up at you in the way I know you love so much. You look so cute choking on your words. I giggle, and you giggle along too, and the giggling turns to peals of laughter, and the view from this hill -- you included -- has never looked better. The twinkle of the carnival lights below ignites your ruby eyes, ignites my heart. Sounds exactly like something you would say. And the countdown begins.  
"Four!"  
I get lost in your ruby eyes.  
"Three!"  
You pull me close, once again.  
"Two!"  
"I...I love you, Chisato."  
"One!"  
As the fireworks go off in yet another new year's sky, our lips meet for the very first time, electrifying, pulse-stopping, soft against mine, sending me reeling, melting into you, gasping for air, just the way in what used to be my wildest dreams.  
"I love you too, Kaoru. Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first published fanfic! please feel free to leave constructive criticism (and kudos)! be gentle though


End file.
